


不合理请求

by Nicolaaaaa



Category: SPIDER MAN INTO THE SPIDER VERSE
Genre: M/M, Spider Man - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolaaaaa/pseuds/Nicolaaaaa





	不合理请求

【PBP/MM】  
可以配合上一章食用  
是🍖渣   
玩具车🙈

 

"Pete，You wanna make love？"  
一向对一切怪事都见怪不怪的蜘蛛侠先生差点没把整口可乐吐出来。  
"Oh,Kid! 你真不该对一个男人说这些的！你才十四岁，发情期还有好一段时间才到！"  
好市民蜘蛛侠热心劝导头脑发热的青少年。  
"Sebastian总是向我炫耀他昨晚泡了多少个帅哥，我觉得当我跟他讲我昨晚跟蜘蛛侠上床了，他肯定就笑不出来了！"  
让人永远猜不透的青少年对"大叔"的劝导不以为意。  
事实上小机灵鬼Miles对好先生Peter的拒绝毫不意外，所以他已对此作出了第二手准备。  
几天前，Miles从Brooklyn Middle的老朋友那搞来了可催生发情期的"神奇药丸" 。  
不假思索，作死不嫌事儿大·迈尔斯 毫不犹豫地吞下药丸。  
如今，万事俱备，只欠东风。  
"简直小菜一碟"  
荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的少年已经开始在脑海里想像着些NSFW的画面。

他们在公寓的外墙上行走，像他们初次认识的时候一样，不过，这次似乎出现了些意外。  
"你怎么又蹲下了！又借此来让我感到愧疚吗！"  
"这该死的墙怎么有股可乐的味道，是哪个像你一样的问题青年大半夜没事干把可乐泼上来？"  
"迈尔斯？迈尔斯？莫拉莱斯？！"  
"怎么不回应我，你怎么了？放弃吧，这事儿我绝对不答应！快起来！"  
"迈…迈尔斯？"  
peter小跑过去 试图拉起迈尔斯  
"peter先生……我感觉……不太……舒服"  
"我好像发烧了……好烫……""哈…"  
过度排出的汗液使白色的校服变得透明，紧贴着古铜色的皮肤。  
"Wait, 发烧！？"  
"呜…我也不清楚，先生"  
急剧的喘息  
迈尔斯的眼神涣散，他甚至感觉自己已经很难看清peter的样子了。  
迈尔斯才14岁，冒然服用药物让他的第一次发情期来得格外汹涌。  
他无法像平常那样运用他的超能力，眼看就要从墙上滑落，Peter一把拉住了此时很脆弱的小孩。  
他可没想到事情会变的如此唐突  
可怜的迈尔斯现在只能咬紧牙关，因为他不想某些难以控制的丢脸声音从他的嘴里溢出  
Peter跟他一样迷惘，迈尔斯对他的过分请求在他的脑海里一闪而过。

"天！你的发情期来了？no…no…这不科学，你才刚刚满十四岁！你吃了催生发情期的药？！"  
"我得快点到你家里拿抑制剂，你知道它在哪吗？"  
peter迅速抱起像一块正在融化的巧克力般的迈尔斯  
"我前几天才刚刚分化，我…我还没跟家人讲…"  
"Gosh! 分化了没几天你就敢……"  
"没时间了，我得带你去医院！"  
"Pleease…peter先生…我不想因为这事去医院…"  
心软·见不得孩子眼泪·对青少年束手无策的peter先生最终屈服了  
"行吧！迈尔斯，我现在带你去我的公寓。但那事绝对不可能！"

peter先生其实对于这块诱人的可乐味巧克力毫无抵抗力。  
他的心跳很快，比和Goblin对战的时候还快得多。  
但是内心的道德底线让他清楚接下来应该怎么做。  
为了避免引起其他Alpha的注意，即使是飞檐走壁，Peter还是用风衣包住了迈尔斯  
毕竟这块小小的巧克力现在芳香四溢，全然控制不住他外溢的信息素。  
几百米的路程对他们来说足够漫长  
迈尔斯一路上断断续续的喘息让Peter好几次都想掉头飞奔去医院。  
Peter将迈尔斯轻放在沙发床上，迅速地掩上门。  
尽管很难堪，迈尔斯觉得他再也忍不住了，浅棕色的嘴唇被自己咬得红肿，他用抱枕遮住自己发烫的脸，先前被它的主人拼命约束着的呻吟像泄洪一般涌出。  
"Pete，我好难受……呜……"平日朝气的嗓音此刻带着情欲。  
Peter的心跳更快了  
他进退两难  
"Well…Miles, relax…" Peter用手来回抚摸着小迈尔斯湿透了的卷发，他缺少安慰小孩的经验。  
"我会帮你的Miles，用手，你自己之前有做过吗？"  
在他熟透了的小爱人前额上落下轻轻一吻  
迈尔斯没空理会Peter的问话。  
接下来发生的事，对于情窦初开的14岁孩子来说新奇且刺激。  
迈尔斯把抱枕稍微移开了些，他想看到Peter的脸。  
小迈尔斯由于发情期的缘故格外精神抖擞，在Peter的抚弄下变得涨挺。  
冲动的迈尔斯吃到了乱服药的恶果，他感觉自己像条搁浅的鱼，半条腿踏进了地狱，渴求着他年长的爱人的拯救。  
Miles挺起腰，把身体往Peter身上蹭着，似乎这样能减少他的痛苦。  
Peter明白这样做不能很好地缓解他的小爱人的苦痛。  
"Good boy"  
他吻上Miles的唇，将他高热的津液咽下，然后低头含住了小迈尔斯。  
"Pete…You don't have to …"他的小爱人似乎受到惊吓，身体颤抖着想推脱。  
"别担心"  
迈尔斯14年来从未体验过这种欢愉  
他情不自禁将手陷阱Peter的咖啡色的头发里，需要拼命忍耐着才能确保他不会抓伤爱人的头发。  
爆发的信息素填满了整个房间，像是一整箱倾泄的可乐。  
身经百战的Peter也难以招架住这样汹涌的信息素。  
他的小爱人性感热辣，此刻任人采撷  
小小的穴口小幅度地收缩着 分泌出过量的体液，染湿了灰蓝色的沙发床。  
迈尔斯快到了  
Peter的嘴唇在迈尔斯的尚未长出胸肌的胸脯上流连，同时加快了手上的套弄   
他满意地听到了迈尔斯小朋友脱口而出的呻吟。  
迈尔斯已经无暇顾及那些不可控的呻吟是否丢人。  
视线再次模糊  
有那么一瞬间他似乎像是踏在云中，他听到Peter温柔地呼喊他的名字，他是否回应了Peter呢,不记得了。  
迈尔斯的第一次发情期终于结束了。  
小片段  
Peter尽力为Miles清理好，然后冲进卫生间  
"Bro!真为你骄傲！"  
Peter默默注视着自己精神的老二，为自己点赞😂

第二天清晨  
蜘蛛侠徒手将整瓶药丸捏得粉碎，其暴力程度让迈尔斯想谴责他滥用蜘蛛力量。  
"以后可不能再碰这种药了！"多多少少有些口是心非的大好人peter大声说道。


End file.
